


Interview

by PrettyPettyPastel, SugarsnapCaely



Series: Short Stories [14]
Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic), Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye egos - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Helping, Interview, Magic, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPettyPastel/pseuds/PrettyPettyPastel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsnapCaely/pseuds/SugarsnapCaely
Summary: Jekyll, Marvin, and Margaret have been interviewing therapists for months in order to get James the help he needs. Considering what he's been through, they agreed a magical therapist was best, and they're about to find just the person he needs!
Series: Short Stories [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559371
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Interview

**Author's Note:**

> Counts as a standalone story, and contains spoilers for From All Sides

Jekyll smiled, holding the teacup and saucer in his hand as he talked with the therapist. "So, odd question, but what are your stances on the supernatural?"

**_Straight to the point?_ **

_Fastest way to narrow it down._

The therapist had her legs crossed, raising an eyebrow as she set down her own cup of tea. “Sorry of my asking, but what does this have to do with all of this? Does your friend have a phobia of ghosts or the unlucky?”

Jekyll blinked, looking at the other two with a 'help me out here' look on his face.

**_I don't think she's the one…_ **

_Just give it time, perhaps we phrased it wrong?_

“Well,” Marvin began, tapping his fingers together, “what we meant was that err...do you have any experiences _with_ the supernatural?” He should have just let Margaret say something, she always seemed to be better at phrasing things.

“No, I’m...afraid not,” the therapist replied, the crease of her brow showing a form of skepticism. “Again, what does this have to do with therapy?”

Jekyll nodded, setting his teacup on the coffee table and standing. "Well, Ms. Thompson, I'm sorry to cut this meeting short, but I do believe we're running late for a… oh, what's the word?"

**_Say it's a visit with an old friend!_ **

"Visit! Visit is the word. One of our old friends is back in town and it completely slipped my mind that we had planned this afterwards!" He prayed they caught on to what he was doing, not wanting to be rude or suspicious.

“Yeah! How could we forget?” Marvin might have been a showman, but it seemed he’d left those skills back at the house as he wasn’t very convincing.

Ms. Thompson narrowed her eyes as she watched them leave. “Yes, well, I do hope your friend gets the help he needs...Just know that mental illness is not a supernatural problem, you coming to me is a sign that you must know this...but still. Have a good day.”

Jekyll gently closed the door behind them, groaning. "That was horrible! Marvin, I thought you acted for a _living!_ " He started down the hall, walking towards the exit.

**_Did you see the look on her face, though!? Priceless!_ **

_Not helping, Edward._

"Well, we never have to see her again at the very least, who's next on our list?"

“I’m sorry, alright?! Just because I can be good at acting doesn’t mean my improv skills are great! You just slipped that on me, why did you have to lie?!”

Margaret cleared her throat. “I think we are forgetting what is important here, dear. James is in need of help. Now, to answer your question, the next therapist on our list is named Dr. Otto Waylon.” She put the notebook back in her pocket as she walked. “The address seems to be in a different facility, so we are going to have to walk or take a cab.”

"A cab will be faster." Jekyll stepped out onto the street, stopping a cab and stepping in. "We probably looked like a bunch of idiots, didn't we?" He collapsed in his seat, sighing.

**_Definitely._ **

_Not._ Helping _!_ Jekyll scowled, staring at the window.

Hyde formed within it, snickering. **_It was funny! Come on, lighten up a bit!_ **

_Yeah, yeah, have a laugh about it, and then maybe_ you _can come out and do the questioning!_

Marvin chuckled. “Yeah, we did look pretty stupid.”

Margaret leaned over, whispering to Jekyll. “Is he bothering you again, dear?”

"As always." He directed his attention to Margaret, giving her an exasperated smile. "You get used to it after a while." 

She laughed. “I’m sure you do, dear. Just let me know if it’s bothering you too much. I’ll be sure to give him a good scolding for it.”

Jekyll giggled. "Good, he'll actually listen to you!" He folded his legs, resting his hands in his lap. "So you said this man was named Otto?" 

“Yes, that’s right. His name is Otto Waylon.”

“Sounds like a pretty cool name! It’s not every day you meet someone named Otto!” Marvin replied, crossing his arms. “Why do you ask?”

"It just sounds very… unique! I dunno, I quite like it!" The car stopped, and Jekyll thanked the driver, paying him and stepping out. "Something very fantastical about it." He walked into the building, a genuine smile on his face.

Margaret walked up to the receptionist. “Hello, we’ve come to speak to Dr. Otto Waylon, is he available? We have a friend who needs a therapist, and he asked us to talk to one.”

The receptionist nodded. “Yes, he should be finished with his last scheduled appointment for the day in a few minutes. His office is down the hall and to the right. There should be a waiting room just outside his office.”

“Thanks!” Marvin replied, already headed down the hallway.

“Anytime!”

Jekyll followed with a spring in his step. "I have a good feeling about this one!"

"And you come on back now, y'hear?" He waved as his client left the room, seeing the three standing in the hallway. "Well, good afternoon! I'm Dr. Waylon! What can I do ya for?" He had a warm, welcoming smile.

Otto was a rather… _distinct_ man, standing around 5'7" with tan skin, glasses, curly brown hair, and a bit of a dad bod. He wore a red flannel with the sleeves rolled up, blue jeans, and tennis shoes.

“Hello, Dr. Waylon. I’m Margaret Page, and these are my friends.”

Marvin waved. “I’m Marvin Hayes.”

"I'm Henry Jekyll! Pleasure to meet you!"

"Hey… I know you! You're that guy from the strange case! Come on in! I have a feelin’ we've got a _lot_ to talk about!" He stepped into his office, ignoring Jekyll's shocked face.

"I-I…" He looked to Marvin, anxiety filing him. "I don't… uh…" He stepped into the office, sitting down tensely on one of the sofas.

Marvin stared at him, giving a similarly worried look while Margaret simply chuckled.

“You see, we have a friend who is in need of therapy. However, we’ve had... _difficulty_ in finding him a therapist as his needs are rather unusual,” she explained as she sat down in a chair next to the sofa.

Marvin nodded in agreement, plopping down next to Jekyll. “Yeah, he’s kind of my brother. His name is Jameson Jackson.”

Jekyll recomposed himself, nodding. "Yes, his ailment has to do with the supernatural. Do you have any experience with that?"

Otto sat in his office chair, one leg folded over the other as he set his head on his fists. "Well, I believe I do! Y'see, I moved here _because_ of my experience with th' supernatural!" He held out one of his hands, a small fire sparking in his palm. "I'm a bit of a magician m'self! They don' take too kindly to that down south." He shrugged, shaking his hand as the flame dispersed.

"Also, no secrets. I'm under law that nothin’ said in this room leaves unless y' plan to harm yerself or someone else." He gave Jekyll a look, causing him to shift in his seat.

Jekyll coughed into his hand, nodding. "Yes, well, in that case, Jameson isn't exactly _from_ this time period. He's from the 1920s as I've been told."

Marvin was still smiling after seeing him perform magic. As far as he knew, the only other magician he’d known was Margaret, so finding another one was exciting. Granted, that was their entire goal...Wait, this wasn’t about him.

He cleared his throat and nodded at Jekyll. “Yeah. He has this watch, you see, and I and my other ‘brothers’ found him one day. Well, it was actually someone else, and then Henrik found him and helped heal him, and—”

Margaret cut off his rambling by placing a hand on his shoulder. “They’re Gemilus.”

"Ah see! I've heard of that phenomenon, but ah never saw it m'self! I take it most 'f yer family has somethin’ unique about them." He nodded, taking out a small notebook and writing a few things down. "So, Gemilus?" 

“Yeah, but I’m getting ahead of myself. You see before he met us he had a... _run-in_ with someone we know a few years back...” He rubbed the back of his neck, unsure if he should be saying this. It was the first time they had the chance to since they started looking for therapists. “Should I be talking about this? I mean, aren’t these things he should say to you?” He didn’t have much experience with therapists and it showed.

"Well, specific things like _that_ should be talked 'bout by th' patient. Overall view is better, that way things're disclosed at the patient's pace." He leaned back in his chair, folding his hands.

"Well, in that case, he had an encounter with a… supernatural entity that attacked him, leaving him scarred." Jekyll drooped, a bit of sadness filling him. "He has trigger words, and he's constantly afraid."

"Well, in mah humbly bumbly opinion, it sounds like he has some sort of lingerin’ trauma. I'd like to have 'im come in so we can quickly go over his personal goals and what he wants as far as gettin’ better goes." He finished taking notes, setting the small book on his desk.

“That’s wonderful, dear. Thank you very much, we’ll be sure to tell him! When are you available next?”

Marvin looked at Jekyll as Margaret spoke, smiling.

"Lemme see." He turned to his computer, logging in and checking his calendar. "Says here I've got a date open fer next Tuesday at 2:30 if that works fer y'all!"

Jekyll smiled back, looking exhausted.

She flipped open the schedule James had given her. “That works! Again, thank you very much, Dr. Waylon. We cannot tell you how long we’ve been looking to get him some help.”

“Yeah, he’s gonna be very happy,” Marvin replied, holding his hand out to shake it. “It was a pleasure to meet you, and we happen to do a bit of magic ourselves so maybe we could talk about that sometime!” He winked, lifting his other hand as it glowed green.

Otto happily took his hand, shaking it firmly. "Figured as much! I could sense yer aura the moment y' got here!" He smiled, looking at the other two. "Same goes fer all of ya! Especially you, Jekyll. Y'got somethin’ _special_ in ya." He winked, giving him a knowing look.

Jekyll looked a little shell-shocked, not used to this type of interaction with a stranger. "T-Thank you, Dr. Waylon." 

Hyde smiled, peeking out from behind Jekyll in his shadowy form. **_I like this guy!_ **

"Oh, and since he's here, have a good evenin', Mr. Hyde." He walked over to his office door, holding it open for the group as Hyde's jaw dropped.

**_I… how did he do that!?_ **

_Your guess is as good as mine!_

Margaret laughed as both Marvin and Jekyll had equally shocked looks on their faces.

However, a wide grin spread across Marvin’s face as he walked out the door. “Dude, that’s wicked. I’m so glad we found you.”

He felt Margaret slightly jab him with her elbow. “For James’ sake, of course...really. I…” He sighed. “I’m a terrible brother…”

“You just get carried away, that’s all, dear. After all, you being here shows you care about him very much.”

"Margaret's right, Marvin, you're here because you care." He gave Otto a knowing nod as he walked out of his office, smiling. "Thank you for making room for us, we look forward to you meeting Jameson!"

"An' ah look forward t'meetin him! He sounds like a swell fella. I'll see ya next week!" He waved as they walked away, closing his office door behind him.

“I think that went very well, wouldn’t you say?” Margaret smiled as they walked out of the building, calling another cab. “I think we should tell James and go out to celebrate.”

Marvin’s step bounced as he practically hopped in the cab. “Of course that went well! We’ve been searching for a month and now we’ve got one! James is gonna be thrilled!”

"It went swimmingly. I'm still rather shocked about our little interaction, however." He ran a hand through his hair, looking at the floor of the cab. "I think I might retire for the day," his voice lowered, practically mumbling, "Hyde will want to celebrate with James anyways." 

“I’m sure he would, but are you alright? If he’s bothering you again…”

"No, no, he isn't! I swear, I just need some time to process is all. Besides, I'm not the partying type anymore." He rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the two. "I promise on everything I am. I would tell you if something is going on." 

She nodded. “Alright, we understand, dear.”

“Yup!” Marvin replied as the cab stopped at the house. 

The three of them got out and Marvin unlocked the door. “Hey, everyone, we’re home! James, we’ve got some good news!”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This was so nice to write, especially after the last story. And it continues in the next part as well! Don't worry everyone, my boy is finally getting help!! I'm not entirely evil!!
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed the story! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! ^^


End file.
